Warriors Drops of Blood
by Aylana
Summary: Een verhaal over twee kittens, de zoon en dochter van Tigerclaw, geboren in de tijd vlak voor Firepaw. Zowel StarClan als hun vader heeft een pad voor hen uitgestippeld, de vraag enkel nog, welke weg slaan ze in?
1. Prologue

**Heey allemaal,**  
**Dit is alweer een van mijn oudere fanfictions, maar ik hoop dat er toch nog wat Nederlanders zijn die het lezen. Ik ga jullie mijn Engels niet aan doen, maar ik wil best verder gaan als mensen dat willen.**

* * *

Een bijna volle maan scheen op het nachtkoele bos. De leden van Zilverpels hadden zich verzameld in de lucht en waakten over hun Clans. De omtrek van een uil verscheen voor de maan. Het dier maakte een snelle vlucht naar beneden en ving een muis zonder ook maar het kleinste geluid te maken. Een eindje verderop verschenen twee amberkleurige ogen in de duisternis. Het lichaam waar deze toe behoorde was gespierd en machtig. De grote kat ging zitten en keek omhoog waar een wolk voor de sterren schoof. Hij grijnsde en sloot zijn ogen.  
Een eindje verderop opende een ander paar amberkleurige ogen zich. Een mooie, lichtgebouwde poes sloop uit haar hol en liep het zilveren licht van de maan in. Haar ogen schitterde en weerspiegelde de sterren toen ze haar blik oprichtte. Het was een rustige avond, ze hadden niet zo veel problemen meer gehad sinds het begin van Nieuwblad. De poes ging zitten en sloeg haar staart om haar poten heen. Haar blik nog steeds vast op de sterren gericht, alsof ze ergens op wachtte. Plotseling begon haar vacht te tintelen en schoot omhoog. Haar staart werd dik en haar pupillen waren zo rond als de volle maan. 'Een gevallen warrior' fluisterde ze. De ster verdween, maar haar ogen bleven wijd open staan. Een stem, zo zacht en toch zo dreigend, fluisterde wat in haar oor. Er schoot een rilling over haar slanke lichaam. Langzaam stierf de stem weg in de duisternis, al bleven de woorden diep in haar hangen. 'Keep watch for a dangerous cat, his blood will be used. One drop to keep, one drop to spill, one chance. The wrong drop will spill out to turn the forest red, choose well, Spottedleaf' herhaalde ze zacht.


	2. Chapter 1

**Zoals iedereen ziet gebruik ik Engelse namen etc. Dit doe ik omdat ik het Nederlands qua namen niet kan uitstaan, dus wellicht gaan meer woorden Engels worden of stap ik volledig over op een Engelse fic.**

* * *

De zon rees langzaam op in de blauwe hemel. Nu verdwenen de laatste leden van Zilverpels, na een nacht waken over hun vier Clans in het bos. Een paar kleine sluier wolken dreven langs, maar ze waren niet dik genoeg om de grond van het heldere licht te ontdoen. De ochtend was fris, zoals die in Nieuwblad kon zijn en het duurde niet eens lang meer voor Groenblad zou aanbreken. Het bos was al tot leven gekomen en wachtte op de laatste knoppen, om te openen en hun bladeren te spreiden. Er waren kittens in overvloed, het leven was niet zo zwaar in deze tijden. Toch wist je nooit of er nog gevaar op de loer lag en dus was ThunderClan waakzaam als altijd. Terwijl de zon de wereld opwarmde, begonnen de eerste warriors te bewegen in hun nesten. Naar buiten gelokt door het gewaardeerde licht, leek het kamp opeens op te bloeien als de bloesem van een appelboom. Het leven dat vele katten zo waardeerde, het samen tongen in de vroege morgen, uitwisselen van nieuwtjes en de warriors die op hun beurt het kamp verlieten en weer betraden.  
Er steeg een hoog, enthousiast ge miauw op uit de nursery. Diep verborgen, achter dikke braamstruiken, rende twee kittens achter elkaar aan in een wild spelletje achtervolgen. Hun moeder zat in het zachte mos en volgde elke beweging nauwlettend. Als er iets mis zou gaan zou ze meteen kunnen ingrijpen.  
'We gaan naar buiten' mauwde een klein, goudkleurig, cypers katertje. Zijn zusje volgde hem zonder om te kijken.  
'Als jullie maar in het kamp blijven!' riep hun moeder hen na, om vervolgens ook naar buiten te lopen. Hen uit het oog verliezen deed ze niet. Als waardig Clankat kende ze de gevaren die de wildernis voor hen klaar had liggen.  
'Kittens' mauwde een mooie witte poes, die haar vacht een snelle lik gaf. Goldenflower spinde even toen ze haar vriendin aan keek.  
'Ze zullen zich nooit anders gedragen, jij moet dat ook wel weten, Frostfur' mauwde ze vriendelijk. De twee hadden wel vaker samen in de nursery gezeten, maar ook zij aan zij gevochten, als warriors, in de strijd om hun Clan te beschermen.  
Het katertje rende naar de Hogesteen, gevolgd door zijn zusje.  
'We worden snel apprentice, he Applekit' mauwde ze met een hoog stemmetje. Applekit stond stil en keek haar aan.  
'Natuurlijk, Cherrykit. En ik word vast apprentice van onze vader, Tigerclaw. Ik wil later net zo sterk worden als hem.'  
Ze spinde even en keek verlangend naar de doorntunnel die het kamp uit leidde. De verleiding was bijna te sterk voor de jonge kat. De wereld erachter riep haar, wilde ontdekt en onderzocht worden. Het was vast heel mooi aan de andere kant van de struiken, in het bos van ThunderClan.  
'Cherrykit! Loop je nou weer te dromen?!' De stem van Applekit riep haar terug naar de werkelijkheid, samen met de poot die hij had uitgestoken om haar een por te geven.  
'Ik vroeg me gewoon af wat daar achter lag' antwoordde ze.  
'Je lijkt wel een medicine cat, altijd maar dromen' zijn mauw klonk een beetje spottend. Cherrykit schoot overeind om hem een duw te geven. Hij trappelde met zijn poten tegen haar aan, nagels ingetrokken. Samen rolde ze ongestoord over het zachte gras in het kamp.  
'Binnenkort zullen jullie geen tijd meer hebben om te spelen' miauwde een zware stem. Twee amberkleurige ogen keken de kittens aan. Zijn lichaam veel groter dan die van hen, sterk en machtig.  
'Tigerclaw!' riepen de twee in koor. Ze schoten in hetzelfde tempo overeind met hun borst fier naar voren gestoken. Zoals ieder kitten bewonderde ze hun vader, maar Tigerclaw was geen gewone kat in hun ogen. Hij was een van de grootste en sterkste katten in ThunderClan. Wie wilde hem nou niet als vader en voorbeeld? De bruine tabby grijnsde even en gaf beide en klein duwtje, wat voor de kittens al heel wat was.  
'Nog even wachten en dan mogen jullie met mij mee de bossen in' zijn stem klonk enthousiast, maar donker, alsof hij heel wat met de twee van plan was.  
'Jij word mijn mentor, toch Tigerclaw' riep Applekit, die bij het idee alleen al wild met zijn staart zwaaide. Cherrykit wist hoe graag Applekit wilde dat zijn vader hem alles zou leren. Niets op de wereld zou hem tegen houden om net zo groot en sterk te worden als Tigerclaw.  
Tigerclaw keek zijn zoon aan met glinsterende ogen, zijn eigen ambitie weerspiegelend in de ogen van Applekit. Zijn uitdrukking was niet te lezen, al wist Cherrykit dat hij zich iets geweldigs voor de geest haalde.  
'Dat is niet aan mij' was zijn norse antwoord, en de glinstering vervloog. Er waren redelijk wat kittens die over een paar manen apprentice zouden worden en Bluestar zou moeten beslissen wie hun mentor zou worden, geen uitzondering gegund.  
'Wie moet je anders krijgen dan?! Dustkit, Sandkit, Greykit, Ravenkit of Morningkit?!' riep Applekit verontwaardigd. Cherrykit staarde hem aan, maar zei niets. Ook Tigerclaw zweeg, en stapte weg zonder hen nog een blik te gunnen.  
'We moeten het zelf weten te verdienen, we moeten het bewijzen' zei Applekit, die nog steeds strak naar Tigerclaw keek. 'We moeten het kamp uit.'  
'Kittens mogen het kamp nog niet uit' zei Cherrykit aarzelend. 'Maar het zal wel een goede indruk geven als we iets vangen' vervolgde ze snel toen haar broer haar een harde blik gaf.  
'Dat doen we! En we nemen Morningkit mee' riep Applekit die al naar de nursery holde. Cherrykit sloop naar de kampwand, ergens op een rustige plaats zat een gat waar een ander stel kittens eens doorheen waren gekropen. Ze zette zich neer in de schaduw en wikkelde haar staart om haar poten.  
Het duurde niet lang voor Applekit naast haar verscheen, gevolgd door Morningkit. De twee keken opgewonden voor zich uit en rilde van enthousiasme. Cherrykit kon niets anders doen dan ook opgewonden raken. Ze zouden het bos gaan zien!  
In stilte slopen ze door de kleine opening. Doorns en takken trokken aan hun vacht, maar de drie zette stevig door, met op elkaar geklemde tanden. Pas aan het eind van de doornstruiken hielden ze stil om de doorns uit hun vacht te plukken en te beslissen welke kant ze op zouden gaan.  
'Misschien die kant op' zei Morningkit die naar een stuk bos staarde. Cherrykit volgde haar blik en wilde net haar mond open doen toen Applekit al begon te spreken.  
'Ssst, niet zo hard praten, ze mogen ons niet horen. En we kunnen beter niet naar dat open stuk bos gaan, liever die kant op' zei hij en wees met zijn poot naar een donker stuk bos dat vol zat met struiken en hoog gras. Zijn toon was gedempt, al kon je horen dat hij moeite deed zich in te houden.  
'Ziet er goed uit' zei Cherrykit zacht.  
Morningkit leek snel over haar fout heen te komen en knikte vrolijk. Het besluit was genomen en dus holde de drie zo snel mogelijk naar de dichte struiken. Cherrykit voelde zich klein als ze zo rond keek in de omgeving. Haar ogen schoten alle kanten op om zo veel mogelijk in zich op te nemen. De verse bosgeuren dreven haar neus binnen en ze werd bijna overwelmd door de heerlijke geur van alle planten en dieren die zich hier hadden gevestigd. Hoewel alle schoonheid haar afleidde, begon ze haar pootjes toch wel te voelen. Als kittens waren ze nog niet gewend aan het rennen in de bossen. Net toen ze stil wilde houden om er iets over te zeggen werden de bomen minder dicht. Voor hen verscheen een reusachtige boom, die uitstak boven de rest. Bovenin was een groot gat te zien en de stam was bezaaid met het mos dat ze ook in hun nesten hadden. Cherrykit keek haar ogen uit en ze hielden stil.  
'Dat moet de uilenboom zijn! Kijk maar naar dat gat, daar past vast wel een uil in!' riep Applekit, nu niet bang meer om hard te praten.  
De andere twee kittens knikte en volgde het katertje dichter naar de boom. Cherrykit keek naar de schors, waar grote spleten en zelfs krassen, gemaakt door klauwen, in zaten. De warriors klommen zeker soms in de boom, als ze een eekhoorn achterna zaten, dacht ze snel. Haar bewondering werd plots verstoord door een laag gegrom en het gesis dat afkomstig was van Applekit. Een bange kreet van Morningkit deed al haar vacht prikkelen. Cherrykit's blik schoot naar hen toe, om te zien hoe de ogen van Applekit groot werden van schrik. Morningkit deed instinctief een paar stappen achteruit. Cherrykit hoorde het ritselen van de struiken, takken die braken en het doffe geluid van grote poten die op een hoog tempo op de grond dreunde. Net op het moment dat ze de lucht wilde ruiken om erachter te komen wat het was dat zo'n kabaal maakte, verscheen er een groot, lomp, zwartwit dier uit de braamstruiken.  
'DAS!' Het woord vloog uit haar mond en was vervuld van pure angst.  
'RENNEN!' schreeuwde Applekit, niet heldhaftig, maar als een bange kitten, overgenomen door zijn instinkt en angst.  
Ze schoten alle drie een andere kant op. Cherrykit dook onder een bos dichte braamstruiken, in de hoop dat ze daar veilig zou zijn, en keek naar Morningkit die weg sprintte. Plotseling werd het jonge, goudkleurige poesje door iets tegen gehouden. Ze stopte abrupt en spuugde en hijgde. Vanaf Cherrykit's plaats was niet te zien wat de jonge kat had gestopt, maar ze hoorde de kreten van pijn die door de lucht sneden. Cherrykit keek met ingehouden adem toe en zag tot haar grote schrik dat de das op Morningkit af holde.  
Het was nu, of nooit. Cherrykit voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen en vloog de braamstruik uit. Doorns prikte in haar huid en bleven haken in haar vacht terwijl ze sprong.  
De das keek op, gestoord door het plotselinge geritsel. Cherrykit siste woest en zag met prikkelende vacht de das op haar af komen. Nu hij zijn aandacht op haar had gevestigd, zou Morningkit de kans hebben los te komen.  
Zo snel als ze kon draaide ze zich om en rende weg. De doffe pootstappen van het grote dier achter haar maakte duidelijk dat hij zijn achtervolging niet op gaf. Ze wist niet hoe lang het duurde, of ze richting het kamp rende, waar ze terecht kwam, maar het geluid kwam angstaanjagend dichtbij. Net voor ze haar spieren kon aanspannen voor een laatste sprint, voelde ze de enorme kracht van een dassenpoot tegen haar aan klappen. Het beest had zijn klauwen naar haar uit geslagen. Cherrykit voelde hoe ze haar evenwicht verloor en weg werd geslagen. Haar vacht begon meteen nat te worden van het bloed dat uit haar wonden lekte. Het leek even te duren maar uiteindelijk smakte ze tegen de koude, harde bosgrond. Pijn schoot scherp door alle plaatsen van haar lichaam. Het golfde over haar heen en het duurde even voor ze weer een beetje besefte waar ze was. Opnieuw hoorde ze dreunende pootstappen die haar op een hoog tempo naderde. Met dichtgeknepen ogen wachtte ze op de laatste klap, niet in staat om zichzelf overeind te hijzen. Maar in tegenstelling tot een dassenpoot, was het de neus van haar moeder, Goldenflower, die haar begon te likken. Ze kon niet kijken, haar ogen werden donker. De laatste beelden en geuren van het bos verdwenen gelijdelijk, toen ze werd opgezogen door een kille duisternis.

* * *

Heel langzaam opende Cherrykit haar ogen. Er klonken veel stemmen in het kamp, alsof iedere kat aanwezig was. Het duurde even voor ze de verschillende tonen en klanken uit elkaar kon halen en haar hoofd weer helder genoeg was om te kunnen horen welke emotie ze uitstraalden. Tot haar schrik hing er een gespannen sfeer die afgewisseld werd met vlagen van verdriet. Er steeg een stem op, boven alle andere uit. Het klagende gekrijs was doordrenkt van verdriet, tot haar schrik herkende ze de stem. Een queen, van een ander nest uit de nursery. Te wazig om te weten wie het was schoot en een schok door haar heen. Was er iets gebeurd met Applekit of Morningkit?!  
Een zachte, zoete stem deed haar opkijken. Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat, kwam aanlopen en boog zich over haar heen. Haar uitdrukking stond pijnlijk, met een van rouw vertrokken gezicht keek ze haar patiënt aan.  
'Je hebt rust nodig, kleintje, maar ik neem het je niet kwalijk dat je wilt weten wat er aan de hand is' zei ze kalm, maar haar ogen straalde nog steeds haar verdriet uit.  
Ze pakte Cherrykit voorzichtig op, die plotseling voelde hoe gebroken ze was en kreunde bij elke beweging. Langzaam liep Spottedleaf door de tunnel van varens heen, op weg naar de open plek van het kamp. Cherrykit lette goed op, erop gebrand te weten wat er mis was. Haar ogen werden groter toen ze zag wat er plaats vond naast de Hogesteen.  
Alle katten van de Clan hadden zich verzameld op het open veld. De meeste stonden bij elkaar en troosten een queen die verslagen in het midden lag. Bluestar stond naast de Hogesteen en keek met blauwe ogen neer op haar warriors. Haar uitdrukking was moeilijk te lezen, maar er ging af en toe een schittering van rouw door haar ogen, die dan leken te smelten van verdriet en zich daarna weer herstelde. Midden op het grasveld, waar alle ogen op waren gericht, lag een hoopje vacht. Het lichtgekleurde bundeltje bewoog niet en staarde met koude, bewolkte ogen in het niets. Het leek of er een doorn in haar hart stak, toen ze de jonge kat herkende. Haar ogen werden glazig van verdriet. Het levenloze hoopje gouden vacht, was Morningkit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Warriors; Drops of Blood. Hope you all enjoy ^^ **  
**I do not own Warriors or any of the original characters.**

* * *

'Morningkit!' Er steeg een hees gemiauw op vanuit de nursery, Graykit stormde naar buiten. Cherrykit kon het niet meer aan zien. Haar lichaam voelde niet zo pijnlijk meer vergeleken met de beelden die ze nu voor haar ogen geworpen kreeg, het was iets anders dat haar nu pijn deed. Hadden zij en Applekit hun vriendin vermoord? Was het hun schuld dat ze dood was? Dat kon toch niet? Dat was tegen de warrior code! Ze voelde zich misselijk worden van schuldgevoelens.  
'Morningkit, word wakker!' riep Graykit wanhopig. Zijn snorharen trilde en hij duwde en trok aan het lichaam van zijn zusje, niet in staat om te zien dat ze dood was.  
Willowpelt, die naast haar dode kitten had gelegen stond op en schoof Graykit naar de nursery. Graykit stribbelde heftig tegen en keek met grote ogen naar Morningkit.  
'Ze wordt niet meer wakker, Morningkit is bij StarClan nu.' Hoorde Cherrykit haar nog tegen haar kleine grijze kitten zeggen voor ze in de nursery verdwenen, de stem van de queen was hees door verdriet.  
'En jij moet nu rusten' zei Spottedleaf die haar weer oppakte en mee terug nam naar de medicine den. Cherrykit voelde haar lichaam weer pijn doen, maar het leek haar niets meer te doen. Zonder tegen te stribbelen liet ze zich door Spottedleaf mee dragen en neerleggen in een zacht nest van vers mos. Het moment dat ze haar nest raakte zonk ze weg in een diepe slaap.

* * *

Cherrykit stond op en merkte dat haar lichaam geen pijn meer deed. Ze keek om zich heen en zag Spottedleaf, opgekruld in haar nest. De lucht was vol van sterren die haar in een zilver achtig licht waadde. Ze keek met haar blauwe ogen het kamp rond, maar verder was er geen beweging te zien. Ze had bijna alleen maar geslapen, maar ze wist dat Morningkit weg was gebracht. Haar hart stak nog steeds als ze daaraan dacht. Geruisloos sloop ze naar de open plek van het kamp en ging zitten op de plaats waar haar vriendin had gelegen na de achtervolging met de das. De katten hadden het over een vossenval gehad, gemaakt door tweebenen. Kon ze hen maar aan! Ze staarde naar de grond, naar het gras dat aan haar poten kriebelde. Ze had lang in de medicine den gelegen. Spottedleaf had haar veel verhalen verteld. Toch kon ze het niet bevatten dat dit gebeurd was. Morningkit zou nooit een warrior zijn! Ook niet in StarClan! Pijn golfde door haar lichaam heen, maar geen pijn van haar wonden. Deze pijn was er constand en leek geen eind te kennen. Ze keek nogmaals omhoog, naar de sterren. Kon Spottedleaf daar echt zo veel uit halen? Er zoveel mee vertellen. Cherrykit liet de sterren voor wat ze waren en liep terug naar haar nest. Wanneer zou Bluestar hen apprentice maken? Zou ze hen de schuld geven van Morningkit's dood en hen laten wachten? Ze krulde zich weer op in haar zachte nest en viel meteen weer in slaap, moe door alle zorgen die haar vele nachten wakker hadden gehouden.  
'Wakker worden!' de kalme, vriendelijke stem van Spottedleaf deden haar opkijken.  
'Wat is er?' vroeg Cherrykit verbaast terwijl ze de mooie lapjespoes aan keek met grote blauwe ogen.  
'Je mag zo terug naar de kraamkamer, maar eerst heb ik je hulp even nodig' zei ze op zachte toon. Cherrykit vroeg zich af waarvoor ze haar nodig had, maar ze besloot het af te wachten. Blijdschap schoot door haar heen toen ze dacht aan het feit dat ze terug mocht naar de kraamkamer, toch was het ook wel jammer. Spottedleaf had haar al wat verteld over de planten en zaden.  
'Ik heb je nodig om deze papaver zaadjes naar Longtail te brengen.' De stem van Spottedleaf deed haar opschrikken uit haar gedachten.'Hij is gister naar gevallen en blijft klagen over zijn poot. En ik heb nog iets.' ze haalde een paar bloembladeren tevoorschijn.  
'Goudsbloem!' zei Cherrykit die zich de naam van de plant duidelijk kon herinneren.  
'Je leert snel, Cherrykit' zei Spottedleaf vriendelijk. Haar toon was niet helemaal te doorgronden, alsof ze ergens aan dacht waar Cherrykit geen weet van had.  
'Deze goudsbloem bladeren zijn voor Willowpelt, ze heeft nog een kras op haar schouder en ik wil niet dat die gaat ontsteken. Ze heeft ze al eerder gehad, dus ze weet hoe ze, ze moet aanbrengen' vervolgde Spottedleaf. Cherrykit pakte de blaadjes en de zaadjes op en knikte nog eens naar haar medicine cat. Als teken van gedag liet ze haar staart nog even langs de gevlekte vacht van de poes glijden en liep naar de varentunnel die de medicine den uit leidde. De zon straalde fel op haar vacht, het was al bijna zonhoog! Ze haastte zich over het open veldje.  
'Ow en Cherrykit, nog bedankt voor je hulp, de tijd dat je hier was!' Spottedleaf's miauw klonk zacht en verwelkomend. Cherrykit kon niet zeggen dat ze het niet naar haar zin had gehad bij de zachtaardige medicine cat. Het was leuk geweest om over een paar verschillende planten en kruiden te leren, en de katten binnen te krijgen als ze iets hadden. Cherrykit rende snel naar de warriors den en legde de papaverzaadjes bij Longtail neer. De pas nieuwe warrior knikte even en at er een op, hij moest toch in het kamp blijven om te rusten. Daarna liep ze naar Willowpelt en plaatste de goudsbloem blaadjes naast de poes in haar zachte nest. Graykit was al bijna klaar om apprentice te worden, en door het gebrek aan warriors was Willowpelt eerder naar de warriors den verhuisd.  
'O dank je, Cherrykit! Ik vroeg me al af of ik zelf naar Spottedleaf toe zou moeten gaan. Ze heeft het vast druk' zei Willowpelt vriendelijk, hoewel je haar verdriet nog steeds door haar stem heen kon horen. Cherrykit knikte even voor ze naar buiten stormde om haar broer te zoeken. Ze voelde zich nog steeds vreselijk schuldig tegenover Willowpelt en Graykit. Het voelde alsof de dood van Morning kit haar schuld was. Snel probeerde ze het van zich af te zetten om haar broer te vinden. Daar! De kleine gouden tabby zat voor de nursery en draaide zijn hoofd in haar richting. Meteen toen zijn ijsblauwe ogen de hare raakte sprong hij op en rende het kamp door naar haar toe. Cherrykit ontvang hem spinnend van blijdschap.  
'Cherrykit! Voel je, je weer goed? Het spijt me dat ik niet zo vaak langs ben gekomen, ik vond het niet erg prettig om je zo te zien. Ik dacht even dat..' zijn woorden stroomde uit zijn mond.  
'Geen zorgen Applekit, ik voel me goed hoor. En het geeft niet' zei ze eerlijk tegen hem. Tegen haar broer kon ze moeilijk liegen. Hoewel ze blij was weer vrij te zijn om te spelen en alles, bleef het gevoel van leegte haar achterna zitten.  
'Ik kon je niet ook in de steek laten, niet nadat..' begon Cherrykit, maar Applekit deed zijn staart voor haar mond zodat ze een hap vacht binnen kreeg. 'Bleh!' ze spuugde de haren uit en keek Applekit vragend aan.  
'Niets zeggen. Het is gebeurd. Het spijt me heel erg van Morningkit, maar ze wil vast dat we allebei erg goede warriors worden!' zijn stem klonk opgewonden, de rouwende toon er haast uit verdwenen. Kon zij het maar net zo snel achter zich laten als hem. Hij leek het er niet erg moeilijk mee te hebben, al wist ze dat hij ergens toch kapot was. Dat moest wel, Applekit was een goede kat, en hij zou vast een hele goede warrior worden, net als hun vader!  
Applekit ging haar voor naar de nursery, waar hun moeder Goldenflower op hen lag te wachten. Haar ogen twinkelde toen ze zag dat Cherrykit naast Applekit liep en geen pijn meer leek te hebben.  
'Spottedleaf zei al dat je binnenkort terug kon komen. Ik verwachtte alleen niet zo snel' zei ze terwijl ze luid begon te spinnen. Cherrykit wist hoe moeilijk haar moeder het had gehad toen ze zo gewond was. Ze kon haar niets kwalijk nemen. Als Applekit daar had gelegen was het hele kamp gek geworden door al haar zorgen.  
'Je bent Spottedleaf niet tot last geweest hoop ik?' vroeg Goldenflower die haar aankeek. Applekit keek al even nieuwsgierig. Verwachtte ze nou allebei dat ze rotzooi had gemaakt?  
'Nee, het was leuk! Ik heb haar soms een beetje kunnen helpen. En ze heeft me verhalen verteld, en dingen over planten en kruiden!' zei Cherrykit opgewonden. Ze vond het allemaal erg leuk. Misschien zou ze de kennis die ze had opgedaan nog eens kunnen gebruiken. Al werd ze een warrior, het zou van pas kunnen komen.  
'Mooi zo, als ik jou zo hoor moet Spottedleaf er ook wel van genoten hebben' zei haar moeder en schoof Cherrykit naar zich toe met een poot. Ze begon haar kitten goed te wassen, alle geuren uit de medicine den waren al snel vervangen door de melkachtige geur van de kraamkamer. Warm en gelukkig krulde Cherrykit zichzelf op naast haar broertje, haar lichaam dicht bij de warme vacht van haar moeder. Er was nog zo veel te leren, maar ze hoefde zich daar nu nog helemaal geen zorgen om te maken.

* * *

'Laat alle katten, die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, zich verzamelen bij de Hogesteen voor een Clan meeting!' Bluestar's stem galmde over het kamp. In de nursery was Goldenflower druk bezig haar kittens te wassen. Cherrykit's donker rode vacht glom en haar blauwe ogen straalde evenals de gouden vacht van Applekit. Ze voelde de opwinding door haar lichaam heen schieten, en moest moeite doen normaal te lopen. Samen met haar moeder en Applekit liep ze de nursery uit. De hele Clan had zich al verzameld. Waarom waren het zo veel katten? Plotseling gegrepen door een vlaag van zenuwen liep ze naar voren. Haar moeder nam plaats naast haar vader Tigerclaw, die met een lege blik voor zich uit staarde. Was er iets mis? Cherrykit keek even naar Applekit, die zijn enthousiasme bijna niet meer binnen wist te houden. Dit was hun dag! Vanaf nu konden ze iets betekenen voor de Clan! Tigerclaw vergeten, stapte ze met trillende poten naar voren.  
'Wij zijn hier vandaag bijeen voor een van mijn favoriete klusjes' zei Bluestar op haar kalme, maar heldere toon. 'Applekit, Cherrykit, kom naar voren!' Nog steeds in de ban van haar zenuwen schuifelde ze naar voren, haar broer naast haar, glom van zelfvertrouwen. Cherrykit keek naar de katten die om hen heen stonden, tussen de rijen door zag ze Spottedleaf. De medicine cat zat vooraan en keek haar bemoedigend aan met haar amberkleurige ogen, een glimlach sierde haar snuit. Cherrykit voelde zich plots veel zekerder van haar zaak en stapte flink door naast Applekit.  
'Deze kittens zijn 6 manen oud, en dus oud genoeg om apprentice te worden. Applekit, vanaf nu, tot de dag dat je, je warrior naam hebt verdiend, zul je bekend staan als Applepaw. Jou mentor zal Darkstripe worden. Darkstripe, Tigerclaw was jou mentor. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat jij al zijn goede lessen op Applekit zult overdragen' zei Bluestar helder, de twinkeling in haar blauwe ogen verraadde hoe fijn ze het vond dat er nieuwe apprentices waren. Toch was er iets anders waar Cherrykit meer aandacht voor had, Applepaw. Ze keek naar haar broer, en hoewel het niet te zien was als je gewoon naar hem keek, voelde ze de irritatie en woede als wolken van hem af stralen. Ze keek hem verwonderd aan en herinnerde zich toen de lege blik in de ogen van haar vader. Hij wilde dat Tigerclaw zijn mentor werd! En Tigerclaw wilde dat ook! Cherrykit had geen tijd om naar haar broer te kijken die zijn mentor begroette, haar naam werd genoemd.  
'Cherrykit, vanaf nu, tot aan de dag dat je, je warrior naam hebt verdiend, zal je bekend staan als Cherrypaw. Jou mentor zal Willowpelt worden. Willowpelt, jij hebt bewezen dat je zowel kracht als hersens hebt. Je bent klaar voor een apprentice en ik denk dat het je goed zal doen om een jonge kat te trainen. Ik hoop dat je al je goede kwaliteiten over zult brengen op Cherrypaw' opnieuw galmde Bluestar's woorden door het kamp, alleen deze keer raakte het haar meer dan ooit.  
'Cherrypaw! Applepaw! Cherrypaw! Applepaw!' weergalmde er door het kamp. Het luidst van Spottedleaf, Goldenflower en Frostfur. Cherrypaw straalde en liep naar haar mentor toe, die een andere kant op keek. De moeder van Morningkit was haar mentor. Was dat toeval? Ze wilde door de grond zakken toen ze Willowpelt om zag kijken, maar haar blauwe ogen stonden vol trots en vastberadenheid. Ze raakte elkaars neus aan en daarna keek Cherrypaw weer naar de Clan, de Clan die ze nu kon dienen! Dustpaw en Sandpaw kwamen op haar af en glimlachte naar haar en Applepaw.  
'Gefeliciteerd, Applepaw, Cherrypaw' zei Dustpaw op een vrolijke toon.  
'Het is te stil geweest in de apprentice den sinds Longpaw weg is. Fijn dat jullie twee nu bij ons slapen en dingen met ons kunnen doen' zei Sandpaw blij. Ze had de twee nooit zo vrolijk gehoord, maar ze hadden ook wel gelijk. Het was rustig in de apprentice den. Cherrykit voelde zich warm worden onder haar vacht. Uit alle richtingen kwamen katten naar haar, Willowpelt, Applepaw en Darkstripe toe om hen te feliciteren. Ze was er blij mee, maar eigenlijk verlangde ze naar rust. De katten begonnen na een tijdje weer naar hun taken af te dwalen en Goldenflower en Tigerclaw verschenen bij hun kittens.  
'Jullie gaan het vast goed doen en jullie worden heel snel warrior, ik weet het gewoon' zei hun moeder blij toen ze beide apprentices een lik over hun hoofd had gegeven. 'Ik ga jullie wel missen hoor' zei ze. Cherrypaw kon wat verdriet horen in haar stem. Het was altijd moeilijk voor een queen om haar kittens los te laten, maar Goldenflower straalde al snel weer. Cherrypaw keek Applepaw aan die nog steeds boos leek over het feit dat zijn vader zijn mentor niet was.  
'Kop op! Tigerclaw heeft geen apprentice en hij vind het vast niet erg om Darkstripe te helpen. Hij was immers zijn mentor' zei Cherrykit op troostende toon, maar haar broer luisterde niet. Hij had zijn gouden rug naar haar toe gekeerd en keek naar de grond. Cherrypaw voelde al haar moed wegzinken. Applepaw moest zich hier overheen zetten! Dat kon niet anders. Ze merkte niet dat Tigerclaw en Darkstripe samen het kamp uit waren gelopen, zacht fluisterend op dringende toon. Het enige wat ze zag was Applepaw. Zou hij altijd zo zijn, alleen omdat zijn vader zijn mentor niet was? Hoe moesten ze nou de warriors worden als hij alles opgaf? Cherrypaw voelde zich leeg van binnen. Het kon toch niet nu al fout gaan?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Warriors; Drops of Blood. **  
**I do not own Warriors or any of the original characters.**

* * *

Het zachte licht van de zonnestralen die door de apprentices den hen schenen zorgde ervoor dat Cherrypaw langzaam ontwaakte uit haar droomwereld.  
'Cherrypaw!' riep een stem van buiten. Cherrypaw? Het duurde even voor ze zich besefte dat ze haar kitten naam achter zich had gelaten, evenals de warme melkgeur en het zachte mos uit de nursery. Haar moeder lag hier niet naast haar, ze lag in de apprentices den, samen met Applepaw, haar broertje.  
'Ik kom al!' riep ze terug, naar de grijze poes die buiten de den stond te wachten. Snel krabbelde Cherrypaw overeind en schudde het mos uit haar vacht. Toen het laatste restje van haar pels vloog stapte ze opgewonden naar buiten. Haar poten kneedde de grond en haar staart zwiepte heen en weer. Dit was haar eerste echte dag als apprentice!  
'Eerst gaan we mos halen voor de elders' zei Willowpelt rustig. Cherrypaw voelde al haar opwinding wegzinken. Waarom mocht ze niet jagen of trainen?! Het koste haar moeite opgewekt te lijken. Ze mocht tenminste het kamp uit. Net toen ze zich iets vrolijker voelde, racete Applepaw langs haar heen. Zonder om te kijken zoefde hij de doorntunnel door, Darkstripe en Tigerclaw achterna. Ze wist wat hij ging doen, een ronde door het territorium, maar dat was niet hetgene wat haar het meest pijn deed. Applepaw was er nog niet overheen en blijkbaar vond hij het nodig haar daarvoor te straffen en haar straal te negeren.  
Zwijgend volgde ze haar mentor, die de doorntunnel door liep. Herinneringen van de das spoelde terug en waste Applepaw van haar netvlies, haar poten stopte, ze kon geen stap meer verzetten. Willowpelt leek te raden waar ze aan dacht, want de grijze poes verstijfde en keek achterom met haar blauwe ogen. Ze stonden vol van pijn bij de herinnering aan haar dode kitten. Cherrypaw boog haar hoofd een beetje, zodat ze niet meer in Willowpelt's ogen hoefde te kijken.  
'Ik weet dat je aan Morningkit denkt, maar je moet dit echt achter je laten wil je een warrior worden' sprak Willowpelt met een stem die bijna brak van verdriet. Cherrypaw rilde even en keek toen weer in de ogen van haar mentor. Ze bewonderde haar doorzettingsvermogen, haar dapperheid, om nu nog te kunnen doen wat haar gezegd werd, om het toch onder ogen te komen.  
'Ik zal mijn best doen, Willowpelt' zei Cherrypaw snel en volgde haar verder tot ze het ravijn op waren gekrabbeld. Het was zwaar geweest voor een jonge apprentice als Cherrypaw. Haar spieren schreeuwden om rust, maar Willowpelt begon al weg te stappen. Toen ze haar mentor volgde, voelde ze de zachte bries door haar vacht strijken, de wind bracht de geuren van het bos mee. Haar gedachten dwaalde weer af naar Applepaw. Hij zou vandaag het territorium zien, en Tigerclaw was tot zijn grote genoegen mee gegaan. Wat zou haar broer allemaal leren van de machtige kater?  
Het zat Cherrypaw nog steeds dwars dat Applepaw zo kwaad was, misschien kon niets hem meer opvrolijken. Ze wilde de oude Applepaw terug. Plotseling voelde ze vacht, waar ze tegenop botste.  
'Aan het dromen?' miauwde de stem van Willowpelt plagend.  
'Sorry' antwoordde Cherrypaw vlug. Ze voelde de huid onder haar vacht heet worden. Willowpelt knikte even en keek naar de boom voor haar.  
'Deze boom is goed voor het verzamelen van mos' zei ze geduldig. Cherrypaw keek naar de stam en de wortels, die bedekt waren met een dikke laag groen.  
'Het is niet nat dus we kunnen het makkelijk verzamelen en meenemen' vervolgde Willowpelt. Cherrypaw stapte naar voren en klauwde aan het mos. Toen ze wat los kreeg viel het uit elkaar en mengde zich met de aarde op de grond.  
'Mouse dung!' zei ze zacht, terwijl ze keek naar het vieze mos op de grond.  
'Toch niet zo makkelijk als je dacht he? Kijk, je moet het zo doen, dat gebruik je ook bij gevechten' zei Willowpelt met een glimlach en sloeg daarna een snelle klauw uit maar het mos. Het bleef goed en in een groot stuk aan haar poot hangen, om daarna voorzichtig neer gelegd te worden. Cherrypaw ging goed staan en sloeg op precies dezelfde manier haar voorpoot naar voren. Ze ving een stuk mos, haakte het op en verloor haar evenwicht. Ze klapte achterover in het gras en bleef daar liggen met het mos nog aan haar klauwen. Willowpelt miauwde van het lachen.  
'Probeer je evenwicht helemaal te vinden en sla dan pas met je poot naar het mos' zei ze giechelend. Cherrypaw voelde zich weer warm worden van schaamte, maar de volgende keer dat ze het zou proberen zou het gaan lukken!

* * *

De ochtend vloog voorbij en tegen zonhoog kwamen de twee aan bij het kamp. Beide katten waren volgeladen met mos. Cherrypaw nam de leiding en liep door de varentunnel naar de medicine den, daar lag al het verse mos opgeslagen. Toen ze het open veldje op kwamen zag ze Spottedleaf staan. De amberkleurige ogen van de lapjespoes schoten vol vreugde bij het zien van de kat die zo lang bij haar had doorgebracht.  
'Jullie hebben veel bij je. Ik weet zeker dat de elders blij zullen zijn met vers mos' zei Spottedleaf op een vrolijke toon. Cherrypaw liet haar bundel snel op de stapel vallen om wat te kunnen zeggen.  
'Spottedleaf, moet ik het nu al meteen wegbrengen?' vroeg ze aan de medicine cat.  
'Dat doet een andere apprentice wel. Jij mag gaan eten en wat rusten' zei Willowpelt, die de den ook had betreden. Cherrypaw knikte en wilde net de varentunnel door stormen toen een stem haar deed stoppen.  
'Wil je wat voor mij mee brengen? Misschien kunnen we een muisje delen?' het was de warme stem van Spottedleaf.  
Weer knikte Cherrypaw en stoof de vaarntunnel door om bij de verse prooistapel te komen. Tegen het einde van groenblad was deze altijd goed gevuld met dus duurde het niet lang voor ze een dikke muis had gevonden. Ze rende terug naar de medicine den, verheugd op wat Spottedleaf haar zou vertellen. Er werden niet vaak katten uitgenodigd om met haar te eten. Toen ze de tunnel door was zag ze de mooie lapjespoes al op het grasveldje naast haar den zitten. Willowpelt was nergens te bekennen. Ze is vast naar haar warrior vrienden toegegaan om samen te eten, dacht Cherrypaw.  
'Het is goed om je weer zo levendig te zien' zei Spottedleaf vriendelijk.  
'Dat heb ik allemaal aan jou te danken' antwoordde Cherrypaw, die blij was te horen dat Spottedleaf haar nog graag zag.  
'Ik ben niet voor niets een medicine cat' zei Spottedleaf op vriendelijke toon. Cherrypaw ging zitten en keek de mooie poes aan.  
'Toen ik zo klein was als jij was ik ook een warrior apprentice. Na Goosefeather, de oude medicine cat die nogal wat voorspelde en dan alleen maar slechte dingen, had de Clan wel even genoeg van medicine cats. Mij is zelfs verteld dat hij ze in een gevecht met WindClan heeft geleid, met nare gevolgen, vooral voor de toen nog jonge Bluefur. Toen Goosefeather naar de elders den moest verhuizen, werd zijn apprentice Featherwhisker benoemd tot volle medicine cat van ThunderClan. Ik was dan wel een warrior apprentice, toch liep ik vaak achter hem aan om hem te helpen. Maar ze wilden geen nieuwe medicine cat apprentice' vertelde Spottedleaf op dezelfde kalme, vriendelijke toon.  
'Maar dat is niet eerlijk! En hoe ben je het dan uiteindelijk toch geworden?' zei Cherrypaw die haar met grote ogen aankeek.  
'Ik ben Sunstar gesmeekt om toch een medicine cat apprentice te mogen worden en uiteindelijk heeft hij toegegeven. Ik ben hem dankbaar voor zijn oordeel en ik zal het niet vergeten, noch zal ik mijn rang verwaarlozen, aangezien ik wil laten zien wat ik waard ben' sprak de poes verder. Cherrypaw luisterde nog steeds aandachtig. Spottedleaf diende haar Clan op een hele andere manier, maar ze leek het net zo nobel klinken als de dapperste warrior. Een medicine cat was soms belangrijker dan een warrior, beide dienen hun Clan op hun eigen manier, hun eigen weg. Cherrypaw bewonderde de kennis en wijsheid van de medicine cats.  
'Dromen met StarClan is een bijzondere gave, het valt niet te vergelijken met andere dingen' miauwde Spottedleaf, voor ze Cherrypaw weer aankeek en glimlachte.  
'Laten we die muis maar opeten' vervolgde ze en nam een hapje van het beestje, om het vervolgens naar Cherrypaw te schuiven. De donkerrode tabby nam een grote hap en voelde haar honger wegzakken. Een tijdje zaten de twee daar in stilte, te genieten van de zon, de muis en de vertrouwde geluiden in het ThunderClan kamp.  
'Ik denk dat het tijd is om verder te gaan met onze taken' zei Spottedleaf zacht.  
'Ik zal Willowpelt maar gaan opzoeken. Bedankt voor het verhaal en de muis' zei Cherrypaw vrolijk en stond op. Toen ze naar de varentunnel liep hoorde ze de medicine cat nog even roepen.  
'Kom nog eens langs als je wilt, wat gezelschap is altijd fijn.'  
Cherrypaw glimlachte, knikte en rende toen de tunnel door naar het hoofd gedeelte van het kamp. Door alle verhalen van Spottedleaf werd ze zo veel wijzer over de dingen die er waren gebeurd in het verleden. Het leek een makkelijk leven, zonder al te veel moeilijkheden, maar vroeger was dat niet zo geweest. Er waren verhalen van katten die zich in elke strijd gooide, zoals Thistleclaw. Ze had gehoord van deze ambitieuze kater, haar vader had vele mooie verhalen over zijn macht en de dapperheid waarmee hij gevechten won. Toch was het hem niet helemaal goed uitgekomen toen hij dood werd gevonden, met zijn nagels uit, klaar voor het gevecht dat hij had verloren. Haar vader had het er niet vaak over, hij sprak liever over de dingen die hij van deze warrior had geleerd.  
'Daar ben je Cherrypaw!' riep een stem vanuit de schaduw. Ze draaide haar hoofd erheen en keek naar Willowpelt die op haar af gestapt kwam.  
'We gaan een ronde doen door het territorium' riep haar mentor, die al snel naast haar stond. Cherrypaw keek vol verlangen naar de uitgang van het kamp. Eindelijk zouden ze wat leuks gaan doen!

* * *

Na een slopende middag kwamen ze terug in het kamp. Cherrypaw's poten deden zeer van het lange lopen, maar haar ogen straalden. Eindelijk had ze het ThunderClan territorium gezien. De rivier en Vierboom, toen Slangenrotsen en het Donderpad. Bij de herinnering aan het zwarte, stinkende spul voelde ze zich alweer misselijk worden. En dan die monsters. Ze waren zo groot! Ze konden zelfs een hele tweebeen opeten! En wat een lawaai kwam erbij kijken als die dingen langs kwamen, op hun hoge tempo. Zo snel zou een kat nooit kunnen rennen. Moe van alles kroop ze meteen in haar nest. Ze had geen zin in eten en merkte niet eens dat Applepaw naast haar kwam liggen. Het duurde niet lang voor ze diep weggezonken was in haar dromen.  
Cherrypaw opende haar ogen weer. Ze keek uit over een groot veld, er leek geen eind aan te komen. De sterren schenen boven haar hoofd en hulde de plek in een zilver licht. Aarzelend zette ze een paar stappen naar voren en keek om zich heen. Waar was ze? Was dit WindClan territorium? Maar hoe was ze daar gekomen? Ze slikte, dit was te open, ze voelde zich te kwetsbaar, zonder de bomen en struiken die haar normaal omringde. Een zacht geritsel deed haar oren omhoog schieten, ze draaide zich in een ruk om. Voor haar stond een grote kat. Een kater met heldere, amberkleurige ogen. Zijn vacht was licht, zilverachtig grijs, met een dikke staart en lange snorharen. Cherrypaw dook ineen, deze kat was veel groter dan haar en ze had nog niet eens geleerd hoe ze moest vechten.  
'Dus dit is Cherrypaw, eindelijk ontmoet ik je. StarClan houd je al een tijdje in de gaten' zei de kater. Cherrypaw keek hem met een vragende blik aan.  
'StarClan? Wie ben jij en hoe ken je me?' vroeg ze verward.  
'Katten weten steeds minder over de oudere generaties. Ach, laat ik stoppen je in verwarring te laten. Ik ben Featherwhisker, voormalig medicine cat van ThunderClan, jouw Clan' zei hij op een vriendelijke, en een tikkeltje plagende toon. Cherrypaw keek hem aan met grote ogen. Featherwhisker?! Dat was de mentor van Spottedleaf! Waarom zou die haar bezoeken.  
'Spottedleaf heeft het over jou gehad. Jij bent haar mentor! Maar waar zijn we en waarom ben je hier?' zei ze op een opgewonden toon.  
'We zijn op de jaagvlakten van StarClan en hij is hier om jou een boodschap door te geven' zei een nieuwe stem, nog voor Featherwhisker zijn mond open kon doen. Een andere kater kwam aanlopen. Hij was nog groter dan Featherwhisker, met een lange tabby vacht die haast geel leek. Zijn heldere groene ogen stonden vriendelijk, maar streng. Ze herkende hem niet, maar hij zag er indrukwekkend uit. Een kat die je haast wel moest kennen.  
'Featherwhisker, we zijn hier niet om apprentices te plagen' miauwde hij streng tegen de zilveren kater. Daarna keerde hij zich weer naar Cherrypaw. 'Ik ben Sunstar, voormalig leider van ThunderClan' zei de kater op kalme toon. Cherrypaw's ogen werden nog groter. Een leider kwam naar haar droom! Zouden deze StarClan katten haar een boodschap brengen?! Featherwhisker keek even naar de oude ThunderClan leider en daarna weer naar Cherrypaw.  
'Er ligt een speciale weg op jou en je broer te wachten, maar er is een splitsing, en alleen de tijd zal vertellen wie welke weg in zal slaan' zei Featherwhisker op zachte toon. Ze keek de twee aan, haar ogen nog steeds groot en verward. Featherwhisker en Sunstar begonnen alweer te verdwijnen en ook de wereld om haar heen werd wazig.  
'Wacht! Ik begrijp het niet.. Speciale weg?' riep Cherrypaw, maar de katten waren al verdwenen. Ook de vlaktes van StarClam verdwenen langzaam in de duisternis. Heldere stemmen, die uit het niets kwamen, deden haar opschrikken, ze staarde naar het duister, maar er was niets te zien.  
'Cherrypaw! Wakker worden!'  
Ze schoot overeind en keek wild om zich heen. Applepaw zat voor haar. Hij had haar de vorige dag genegeerd, maar keek haar nu aan met een geamuseerde blik in zijn ogen.  
'Weer aan het dromen?' vroeg hij plagend. Cherrypaw voelde zich meteen een stuk beter. Het leek erop dat Applepaw weer normaal kon doen. Ze keek hem even aan met een gemaakt boze blik en kwam toen haar nest uit om te horen wat ze vandaag zouden gaan doen. En toch kon ze niet vergeten wat ze had gedroomd. Wat Sunstar en Featherwhisker haar hadden verteld. Was het echt geweest? Was het echt een boodschap van StarClan? Er was maar één kat die dat wist, één kat die haar kon helpen.  
'Ik kom zo Applepaw, ik moet nog even iets doen' riep ze, terwijl ze zich naar de tunnel van varens haastte, die naar de medicine den leidde. Binnen zag ze Spottedleaf op haar open veldje zitten. De lapjeskat was kruiden en planten aan het sorteren en keek verbaast op toen ze Cherrypaw haar den binnen zag stormen.  
'Ik moet je spreken!' zei Cherrypaw, nog hijgend van de haast die ze in haar pas had gezet.


End file.
